I Love You
by animalover336
Summary: After Kion saves Tiifu from danger, she falls in love with him. But can a lioness's love go TOO far? (this is based of the video game Yandere Simulator.)


Tifu was skipping happily through the Pridelands. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the temperature was just right.

Suddenly Tifu stopped. She heard a voice, the voice she loved more than anybody else's voice in the Pridelands. Even Tamaa the drongo couldn't imitate this voice to sound as...relaxing. It was Kion's voice!

Kion, the light and joy of her living. He had saved her life once, from Makuu and the crocodiles. They had a special connection that day . Ever since then, Tifu had become love struck for this boy.

She felt overwhelmed with happiness whenever she saw him. His golden fur, his flame colored mane, she loved everything about him. She was addicted to the way way he made her feel. Nobody understood her but him. Nobody understood her feelings for him. Not even her best friend Zuri. She REALLY wanted to see him. Right now.

She bounded up to where she heard Kion. Her smile quickly turned into a frown. He was talking to someone. A girl.

 _No, not her._ Tifu thought angrily. It was that brat he always hung out with. The hyena girl. He was smiling at her, and she was laughing, and smiling back. Tifu growled. _Who did she think she was, getting all flirty with the leader of the LEADER of the lion guard!_

Then Tifu froze. No, not that look. Kion was staring at Jasiri with a beam on his face. _No, he can't like Jasiri! NO!_ Tifu's paws were trembling with anger. Tifu had never felt this way before. She was usually so sweet and joyful. This hyena had taught her a new emotion... Rage.

"Back off! He's MINE!" Tifu screamed. She leapt into the air claws unsheathed, and landed right on Jasiri. She took her claws and dug them into Jasiri's back.

"Ouch!" Jasiri yelped.

"Haha! Feel the pain feel the pain! Are you gonna go home and cry to your mommy?" Tifu smirked. Any minute now, Jasiri would burst into tears, and Kion would see what a crybaby she is. _Then he will be mine forever_.

But to Tifu's dismay, Jasiri started LAUGHING. What!? Why would she laugh? She was just nearly clawed to death.

"Hahhhaha, you really think a simple little scratch could make me cry? You would need to do a lot more damage to do that Your funny, little lion." Jasiri said, in between giggles.

Tifu could not believe it. "Oh, you want damage, sister? I'll give you damage!" Tifu dug her claws deeper. And deeper.

Jasiri's laughs quickly stopped.

"Uh, ok kid, I think you've had your fun... OW! That really hurt-OW! Kion! Help!" Jasiri yelped.

"Hevi Kabesa! Tifu! Stop that! What's gotten into you?" Kion yelled. He grabbed Tifu's tail and tried to yank her off, but she would not budge.

* * *

Meanwhile in the sky, Ono was going for his morning flight. He was humming to himself, when suddenly he looked down and saw quite a sight.

He quickly flew to get the rest of the Guard. He found them all relaxing at the watering hole.

"Everyone! Everyone! Kion's friend Jasiri needs our help! Follow me!"

"Right behind you." Fuli replied.

"So, what's wrong with Jasiri?" Beshte asked, as they ran after Ono.

"Well...I think you need to see this for yourself." Said Ono, nervously.

* * *

When they finally got there, Fuli gasped. Tifu, the loving, non-violent cub, was now scratching and biting Jasiri's ears. Jasiri was whimpering, because her ears were starting to bleed like crazy.

Beshte took one look at the situation,then ran up and tried to push Tifu off Jasiri. But she wouldn't move. Beshte shook his head.

"What? How could you not get her off? Your the Prideland's strongest!" Fuli exclaimed.

"I know, but apparently when she is mad, Tifu is like... Really strong."

"I'll only stop if you promise NEVER to talk to Kion again. Ever! Or think about him, or look at him. He's mine!" Tifu shouted to Jasiri. Ono shook his head. Now he got it.

"She's a yandere." He said.

"She's a what?" Bunga said, confused.

"That means she is literally so obsessed with Kion to the point of seriously hurting other girls that seem interested in him."

Fuli started to laugh. "Ha. This is too rich." But she quickly stopped when the rest of the guard glared at her.

"Hey, I have an idea." Bunga said. He whispered something to Fuli. She rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Fine. But only to help Jasiri." Fuli said reluctantly. She sauntered up to Kion.

"Hey, handsome. I usually hunt solo, but I think I'll make an exception for a cutie like you. Wanna feel the love tonight?" Fuli said, batting her eyes in Kion's face.

At those words, Tifu leapt off of Jasiri, and aimed for Fuli. But Fuli was too fast. She dodged Tifu's claws, and Tifu landed right on top of Beshte.

"Yeah! We did it!" Bunga cheered. "Good job Fuli!"

"Don't ever make me do that again." Fuli growled.

"Tifu? Tifu!" A lioness's voice yelled, from Pride Rock.

"Looks like your mother's calling for you." Jasiri smirked. "Why don't YOU go cry to her?"

Tifu shot a death glare at Jasiri. She mumbled something under her breath, and begin walked towards to Pride Rock.

"Jasiri! You ok? Anything I can do for you?" Tifu heard Kion say.

She growled. "This isn't over! She said to herself. "There is nothing I won't do for Kion. I won't let anyone come between us. I don't care what I have to do. I don't care who I have to hurt. I don't care who's blood I have to spill. I won't let anyone take him from me. Nothing else matters."

"...Senpai WILL be mine. He doesn't have a choice."

The End.


End file.
